digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koji Minamoto
Koji Minamoto (源輝二 Minamoto Kōji) is a fictional character in the anime series Digimon Frontier, the fourth season of the series. Koji was chosen to wield the Spirits of Light that hold AncientGarurumon's power. Koji is a loner yet wants to make friends. Because of his father, he has had to change schools a few times and as a result he finds it difficult to make friends. But if any of his friends are in danger, he will rush in feet first and put himself in danger to help them. Koji's mother was supposed to have died but his father actually left his mother and remarried. Koji never really accepted his stepmother. He obtained an SMS message while buying flowers for his stepmother. At first, he travelled alone, showing up to help the other to-be DigiDestined as he sees fit. But he eventually joins them permanently. He and Takuya Kanbara argue sometimes. After learning that Koichi Kimura was his brother, Koji attempts to protect him, even after his brother regains his Spirits. History When Koji was younger, his mother moved out with Koji's twin brother, Koichi, and Koji's grandmother. His father told him his mother was dead, and never informed him of his twin brother, while Koichi was living likewise in ignorance. His father remarried, and Koji gained a stepmother and a dog. Whilst getting flowers for her, he received a message on his cell phone from Ophanimon. Later, he followed the instructions from Ophanimon to the train station, where he rode the elevator with Takuya down into the depths of the earth. He then took a Trailmon into the Digital World. He was alone when he reached the Digital World, and had to travel in solitude until he used his incredible fighting skills to save J.P. and Tommy from a horde of Digimon. When Takuya accidentally knocked him into a hole, he gained his human spirit, Lobomon, who is the perfect form, the warrior of light, to blind the darkness in his heart. He later met Koichi, and found out that he is his twin brother. Together with the others, they set off with two of the spirits of the Legendary Warriors to set the Digital World free. In the episode when Duskmon goes into Koji's mind, there is a guitar leaning against the wall next to the door where his father is standing. It is believed that this guitar is Koji's, but it has never been mentioned in the show. Digimon Forms *All attacks are listed by their Japanese name first followed by their English names that are listed in parenthesis. Lobomon * Wolfmon in the Japanese Version Using the Human Spirit of Light, Kouji becomes this warrior Digimon. The amethyst on his body is "Saint Amethyst", which holds holy light inside his body. He is seen to have a reticent and cold personality but he is truly a soldier with a warm heart. Abilities He has the power to convert light energy into blue fire; giving him the power to produce the same attacks as Agunimon Attacks * Licht Sieger (Light Winner or Lobo Kendo): He uses his "Light Kendo" swords to slice his enemy in two. ** Licht Sieger Alpha ** Licht Sieger Beta ** Licht Sieger Gamma * Zwei Sieger (Two Winner) *Licht Kugel (Light Ball or Howling Laser): Lobomon gathers energy to the weapon on his left wrist, and then releases a burst of light energy. **Intensiv Licht Kugel (Intensive Light Ball) * Luft Erschlagen (Air Beating): After jumping, Lobomon does a quick sword swipe with one of his Licht Schwert. * Drohung Strahl (Threat Ray): Lobomon grabs his opponent and quickly connects his Light Swords together, performing a double bladed uppercut-slash. *Licht Kleiden (Light Suit): Lobomon dashes forward and is consumed by a mass of light energy, which takes the shape of a biting wolf's head. * Shining Destroyer: He releases an energy blast from his chest * Himmelfahrt (Ascension): Lobomon connects his Light Swords and leaps into the air while quickly spinning, rising fast and creating a whirlwind around him. * Shining Ski-Slope Slash: A combo with Agunimon. The enemy is wrapped within blazing fire and is sliced at with Lobomon's's swords. * Intensive Final Laser : A more intensive verson of the Howling Laser attack. *Intensive Ski-Snowstrom Slope Runner Up Hail:Lobomon Runs Up to the target and snowstorms freeze them. KendoGarurumon * Garmmon in the Japanese version Using the Beast Spirit of Light, Kouji becomes this cyborg-beast Digimon. KendoGarurumon is able to move faster than the speed of light. Looks somewhat similar to MetalGarurumon. Attacks * Speed Star (Howling Star): Slices his enemy in two with the Wing Blades on his back while plunging faster than the speed of light. * Solar Laser (Lupine Laser): Shoots a beam of energy out of his mouth. * Klinge Windrad (Blade Windmill): Leaps into the air and does a forward roll, cutting with the Wing Blades. * Klinge Wirbelwind (Blade Whirlwind): Leaps into the air at an angle, performing several rolls and surrounding himself with wind as his Wing Blades cut through the air. * Licht Torpedo: A charging attack, with his body surrounded with light. * Solar Flare: He realeases a powerful light from his eyes that blinds his enemy. Beowulfmon A high-speed knight who manipulates light speed, Koji obtained this power to combine both his spirits when Seraphimon's Digi-Egg energized him during his fight with Duskmon. Attacks * Zweihänder (Frozen Hunter): He raises his saber forming a giant wolf of light, and then takes a slash that is faster than the eye can see. * Licht Angriff (Cleansing Light): Fires missiles and rays of light at his opponents. MagnaGarurumon A cyborg knight (who looks like a human version of MetalGarurumon) , Koji obtains this form when he combines his Spirits of Light with the Spirits of Thunder, Darkness, Water and Steel. He can cast off his Phantom Complete armor for a much faster form, using his Magna Blade sword. Attacks * Starlight Velocity (Starburst Hunter): He dashes forward surrounded by a light aura and crashing into his opponent while slicing him and then curves his path upward a bit. * Machine Gun Destroy (Feral Fire): Leaps into the air, propelling himself forward while raining a wave of gunfire Blasts down on his enemy beneath. * Magna Cannon (Magna Missle/Rocket): Launches a missile at his opponent, following up with more consecutive missiles. * Magna Lightsaber: Unleashes a flury of slashes with his Magna Blade. Minamoto, Koji Category: Spirit Digimon